Choices and Life
by randomfanwriter
Summary: Was Harry going to marry Hermione! Why all of a sudden, Ginny has feelings for Draco? Has everything gone chaos? DGH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** You think I own Harry Potter and all the characters? In my dreams! Nope I don't own it!

**A/N:** Well, I hope you would like this. I have taken sometime now to edit this, hopefully it is better.

'-'-'-'-

Choices and Life

Chapter One

'-'-'-'-

"Just one more hour," Ginny murmured to her self while staring out to the miles and miles of green land and mountains.

_'Oh how I would love to be hugged by Harry again. That warm feeling you can never use words to express. I want to listen to his jokes and giggle at every comment he has said about Draco Malfoy.'_ Ginny's thought of the past carried her off.

"Ginny! I'm so glad to see you." Hermione stepped out of the crowd was the first one to speak. She went forward embracing Ginny in her arms.

Ginny stepped down the Hogwarts Express and began looking for Harry, but with a few glances, he was not where in sight.

"Hi, everyone. It's so good to see you all." Ginny managed to say while her mind was off towards the thought of the where about of Harry.

"Ginny dear how was this year?" Mrs. Weasley began to speak. "You look thinner. Have you been eating well?" All these questions from Mrs. Weasley just keep on stuffing in to Ginny's ears. It's like a huge blow of wind slamming into her face knocking her mind off of her focus on Harry.

This was no time to answer questions. She had to find Harry. He must be here, somewhere or did he…forget. '_No he couldn't have.'_ Ginny's mind made her even more confused.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry. It's been a wonderful year. I had a lot of great experiences."

"Aren't you glad that was you final year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked walking toward Ginny, welcoming her with a light pat on the back.

"I must say it's quite a relief not to see Snape again." Ginny laughed and the others joined in. Suddenly, a familiar shadow appeared behind Fred. She knew those sparkling green eyes. And that black messy hair too well.

"I'm a late?" Came Harry's sweet voice, rushing through the crowd, pushing a few people out of the way to get a better view ahead.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you." Ginny's voice suddenly lit up. He ran toward her and gave her a warm kiss on the cheeks and held her in his chest. It was the same and familiar hug that she once knew. She looked up at his capturvating green eyes and couldn't resist holding him forever. He had to be the most handsome person she has ever seen.

"You all can stop all this hugging and the mushy stuff now and let's go home, I'm starved." Fred spoke while walking ahead of everyone. Harry slipped away from Ginny and walked toward Hermione. He gave her a hug that showed passion. The next thing that happened almost made Ginny wanting to die. He kissed her on her cheeks, and held her tight around the waist. Ginny couldn't believe what she just saw in her own eyes. Just one year ago before she left for her last year at Hogwarts, Harry had said with all his heart that he loved her. How could he do this to her and showed it in front of everyone? She felt betrayed and alone, but most of all, she felt for the first time, what it is like to be lonely.

_'I must be dreaming.'_ Ginny thought. _'Someone please tell me that it isn't true.'_ she said in her heart. Ginny tried to deny that, but the truth was in front of her. Her face flushed in a dark pink color as she followed behind.

'-'-'-'-

As soon as they arrived home, Mrs. Weasley headed off into the kitchen and started on Ginny's special dinner.

Everyone was laughing and celebrating that somehow no one seemed to have noticed the sorrowful expression on Ginny's face. Harry stayed close to Hermione and didn't even realize the fact that Ginny wasn't enjoying herself. He laughed at the site of George trying to undo the spell that turned his hair in to purple slim.

_How could he even laugh like nothing has happened? _Ginny questioned in her mind.

Then came George's voice, still trying to fix his hair, "Ginny, how's Hogwarts with out anyone in the family to protect you? Were you _scared?_" There was a deep sarcasm in his voice.

"No. It's quite interesting, defiantly no more trouble stories." Ginny said with her eyes glaring at Fred and George. Everyone burst in to laughter.

Ron almost fell out of the chair that he was sitting in. It was Fred and George who blushed and walked into the kitchen, George's hair still purple and wiggling on his head.

'-'-'-'-

Later after dinner, Hermione followed in to Ginny up to her room. "Ginny? Are you okay?"

_Of course I'm not okay. Don't try to act all innocent as if nothing has happened,_ Ginny wanted to scream but all the words just faded in to thoughts. She was filled with anger that was ready to burst out. Images of her choking Hermione grew more into reality. "I'm okay." She managed to lie.

Hermione waited and studied Ginny's face a little. "You know you can tell me anything." Hermione offered.

_Yeah, sure. How about explaining how you have managed to betray me and why you had to take Harry away from me while I trusted you.  
_  
"Would you just leave me alone?" Ginny's voice was quiet, but full of hatred.

"All right. If you say so." Hermione's voice sounded confused, but she decided it would be a bad choice to ask further. Hermione walked out of the room, pausing at the door, then walked towards the stairwells.

Ginny thought she knew Hermione well enough that she would never try to stab a knife deeply into her heart. She sobbed for the whole afternoon when she lifted her head and gazed out the window, it was already late into the afternoon.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny heard someone shouting in the Hallway.

It was Hermione's voice.

Ginny walked quietly to the door and opened a thin gap so she can peek to see what was going on outside.

Hermione ran across the hallway and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder. She gave him a tight hug that almost made Ginny faint. She wanted to rush out and stop everything, but then she thought she would just see what was going on. Ginny just stood there leaning her back on the wall and listened to the conversation outside.

"So what are you going to wear for your wedding?" Harry asked in concern and curiosity.

**_WEDDING?_**

No one told me about any wedding. Tears gathered up in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm not telling anyone." Hermione said giggling.

"If that's what you wish to do then... I'm not going to stop you." Hermione walked down the stairs while Harry went into Ron's room.

Harry was going to marry Hermione. What a devil he was. Ginny burst into more tears, not caring if the whole world heard her.

She wanted to plunge a knife in to Potter's heart. For a few seconds, she actually imagined what it would be like.

Ginny thought about it for a while. After all in his mind she had always been the kid sister of his best friend. Why would someone like Harry, want to be with her? The ugly, red headed girl with freckles.

"Ginny?" Came Harry's voice as he knocked on the door, popping his head in just to peek into the room.

There were no answer, so he pushed the door open and Ginny was sitting on her bed, hugged to her knees and buried her head in her lap. She held up her head and turned to see Harry right in the eye, shooting him an angry glare.

She pictured him and Hermione, standing in front of the alter and saying I do to each other.

It made her sick.

Her eyes swelled by all the tears she has poured out.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry questioned.

_How dare you ask me what wrong when you know what's wrong!  
_  
"I HATE YOU, HARRY POTTER!" Ginny jumped up and pushed Harry aside.

She ran out of the room, one hand wiping the tears on her slightly pink cheeks.

Everyone was staring at what was going on with all of the screaming as they saw Ginny, with tears swelled up in her eyes, rushing down the stairs, with Harry chasing behind.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, yet his voice faded with a loud slam of the door.

'-'-'-'-

**A/N:** So? I wonder if the editing has made this any bit better. Please leave your comment in a REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and its characters…… sigh

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fairyoftheclouds for betaing and severely slaughtering it. (wink wink)

**A/N:** Well, another Chapter! I'm feeling extremely proud here.

* * *

Choices and Life

Chapter 2 

.-.-.-.-.

Harry was still standing on the stair case, blinking. The house was still shaking from the slam made by the angry Ginny, rushing out of the house.

Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione were now standing below the stairwells, looking up at Harry, whose face had not yet regained its color.

'_Did something just happen? Or am I dreaming?' _Thoughts flooded through Harry's head before he could process them in his mind.

.-.-.-.-.

Ginny started to slow down from running to a fast jog. Her eyes were puffy red and there were still drops of tears left on her cheeks. She felt betrayed and stupid. She realized that she should never had trusted that Potter.

It was late afternoon already. The light orange sun rays were shinning on Ginny's face. She looked almost perfect with her freckles and her chopped red. To Ginny, everything seemed to be slowing down. Her mind, compared to before, now was just blank. The only thing she knew was she could not and would not return home. Being in that house where Harry was staying at was just too awkward and confusing. Her breath was starting to slow, while her heart pounded like busy drums. It was just one of those moments where everything you do goes wrong. Ginny took a deep breath and decided to let her feet take her to wherever and let her mind be still.

The more Ginny walked, the less intense her expression became. Now Ginny was strolling into Diagon Alley. She felt like sliding through the crowd gracefully and admiring the sun shine reflecting on the clouds, tinged with a nice orange hue.

Ginny has been here several times, but this time it was somewhat different. The wind gently brushed her face. She remembered coming here in the past seven years, shopping for supplies to get ready for the new school year.

Ginny browsed around, looking through the shop windows, seeing children and their parents picking out new clothing. As she approached to a small coffee shop, she paused, unsure if to walk in or keep wandering on the streets.

.-.-.-.-.

"I am worried about Ginny." Mrs. Weasley walked about in the living room, pacing back and fort, making everyone feeling dizzy.

"Mom, you have been pacing more than an hour now. Would you please sit down and breathe?" Ron said sounding impatiently and without concern.

"Ron how could you just sit there and enjoy your pie while your sister is missing!" Mrs. Weasley criticized. Her feet nearly were wearing holes in the floor.

"Mom," Ron swallowed down a bite and continued, "I would hardly call running out of the house, missing. Besides it wasn't my fault that she ran out." Everyone still stared at Ron while he stuffed another piece of pie into his mouth. Ron glanced around and added, "Blame everything on Harry."

"WHAT!" Harry's eyes popped out and mouth wide open ready to argue. "What… what…what did I do?" He managed.

"Well…. She did say 'I hate you Harry Potter.' Before running out of the door." Hermione pointed out. Harry shot her a 'thanks for the help' glance.

"Yes…. helpful Hermione. This isn't class; you don't have to tell us about EVERYTHING." Harry pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and walked off into the kitchen for some pie of her own.

Harry shifted his stare back to Ron. "What? You want a piece?" Ron lifted his plate and offered.

Harry sighed at Ron and the whipping cream on his face. He got up from his chair and headed up stairs, shaking his head.

Ron gave his mother a confused look, "I was just offering." He shrugged.

.-.-.-.-.

Inside the coffee shop, Ginny stood by the counter. The shop was surrounded by wood. Wood walls, wood counters, wood chairs and wood tables.

"May I help you miss?" An old man walked up to Ginny. He had silvery gray hair, the color of the unicorn's blood, and wrinkles all over his face. His jade green eyes reminded Ginny of Harry's. She ached at the thoughts of him.

"Good day sir. I would like a butterbeer please." Ginny smiled sweetly, hiding her pain on the inside.

"Be right there. Feel free to take a seat anywhere." The old man offered while retying his apron and went off working diligently.

Ginny walked off to a small table and buried her head in the palm of her hands. She thought about the first time she met Harry. He was so young then. She thought of the time they cuddled on a couch and Harry stroked her hair thousands of times and they laughed at everything that happened.

Just as Ginny was drifting into the past, a young man, not much older than Ginny, walked into the shop. He had silky blond hair brushed to one side and light grey eyes that jumped at you when you glanced at it.

"What would you like Mr. Malfoy?" A voice asked.

"Butterbeer," Draco Malfoy, leaning against the counter, requested while running his hands through his smooth hair. Pulling out a stool, Draco took a seat and turned around, quickly. He looked around, pausing at the sight of Ginny. He never noticed how beautiful her hair looked under the shine of the sun. '_Wait Draco, get your head straight. She is a Weasley. You are a Malfoy. The two do not belong together. You mock the Weasleys to fill your pleasures.'_ Draco's head spoke, then another voice interrupted, '_take a look at her! She's not a child that you thought she was. She's a woman now!' _

'_But she's a Weasley!'_

'_Oh hush, it doesn't matter!'_

Draco just sat there paralyzed while his head fought with its self.

Ginny lifted her head and saw Draco's expression tightened and relaxed as if his mind wasn't here on the planet. She noticed his gaze was towards her. _'What does he want now?'_ She thought in irritation. Yet, she noticed that the arrogant, stern look wasn't there today, instead it is now replaced by a relaxed and soft look that seemed unreal.

Ginny pushed her chair back, let her self up and walked up to the counter to retrieve her butterbeer, avoiding eye contact with Draco.

Draco watched in admiration at the gracefulness of Ginny. Her hair waved gently as she stepped closer and closer. For the first time, Draco's heart pounded nervously as he shifted his eye sight to the wooden floor. _'I, Draco Malfoy, melted like ice in fire in front of a Weasley. Way to go Draco….'_ He cursed at himself.

Ginny twisted her head, seeing Draco muttering under his breath. Ginny was amused at Malfoy, being so confused and unconfident. Yet she found him rather adorable with his eye brows crunched up. Draco started to shift left and right as Ginny stood next to him.

'_Say something you moron!' _Draco's mind argued.

'_But she's a Weasley!'_

'_You know you want to!'_

"Shut up!" Draco screamed attempting to block his thoughts but instead he spoke out loud allowing everyone hearing it, especially Ginny, who seemed to be getting angry.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked shooting him an angry glare.

'_Oh, way to go Draco. She will know you forever as the ridiculous guy that can not control his mouth!' _Draco had to think of something to say before he embarrassed himself even more.

"What are you looking at?" Draco questioned. His Malfoy attitude returned.

"I think I should be the one asking YOU that same question." Ginny answered coolly

"Well…" A soft voice returned but quickly Draco cleared his throat and his Malfoy personality came back, "What are you doing here Weasley?"

"None of your business Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes and sipped her butterbeer.

"Where's your Potter?" Draco smirked.

"None of your business and he is not MY Potter." Ginny answered emphasizing on certain words.

"What? Did Potter dump you?" Draco teased. Ginny's hand went up attempting to slap Draco on the face while he dodged. "Okay, can't take a joke? Geeze!"

"I'm not in a joking mood Malfoy! I'm warning you, I'll pour this all over your nicely brushed and precious hair." Ginny warned.

"Sorry, didn't know you were so grouchy…" His voice faded more and more as he saw Ginny's jaw tighten.

Ginny ignored Draco and went on enjoying her butterbeer.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Draco suggested, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why would I go for a walk by myself?" Ginny snapped irritated by his icon stunt attempts to start a conversation.

"…I meant with me." Draco said, resisting the urge to curse whatever had caused her to wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

Ginny was shocked. The first answer that popped into her mind was no. She knew it would be dangerous just to talk to Malfoy in a friendly voice. He was the enemy of her brother, and his family had threatened her father's job several times in her life time. She couldn't possibly go anywhere with Malfoy, but then if she did, it would be pay back to Harry and his "wife to be" smart head Hermione. But Ginny could not disappoint her parents. She was confused but quickly answered, "No thanks." There was an awkward silence between the two, and then Ginny made an excuse, "I have to go." With out looking back, Ginny headed towards the door, pushing the door out of her way. Ginny wondered if it was really necessary to refused Draco's offer. Of course she realized the consequences that are involved if she was ever even to become friends with any member of the Malfoy's family. But deep down, Ginny was regretting her decision more and more.

.-.-.-.-.

That night, Ginny went to bed early, tossing and turning in her covers, completely unable to fall asleep.

The house had grown quiet as the night fell upon it. Ginny never spoke a word when she arrived home. Everyone was still in the living room. Ron was trying to get whipping cream out of his nose. A few came out to see Ginny, yet no one spoke.

Hiding under the covers, Ginny went on with her thoughts. _'I couldn't possibly have any feelings for Malfoy, even if he is handsome and not a bad person to talk to. He can even be amusing sometimes.'_ Ginny sighed, even more confused.

'_His father has threatened and mocked my entire family on many occasions. His is my brother's worst enemy and here I am dreaming of how good he looks.' _Ginny gave up arguing with herself.

.-.-.-.-.

The sun peeped out of the horizon and everyone was up when, Ginny came out from under her covers, blinded by the brightness outside. The sunlight shone on her soft delicate face giving it a glow. Ginny blinked, and then sat up on her bed. She yawned and waddled down the stairs trying not to fall face flat on the bottom. Everyone paused with their task and all eyes focused on Ginny, filled with concern and curiosity. Ginny pretended not to notice anything and stacked layers of bacon and pancake onto her plate. She noticed that she has not eaten since yesterday's party. Her stomach growled, but no one cared or even noticed.

Harry, while scratching his head and rubbing his eyes entered the dinning room. He stopped at the site of the awkward silence.

Ginny pretended he wasn't there and that he did not exist. She continued swallowing the last bit of her food, and walked hurriedly out of the room, leaving everyone still in the fog.

.-.-.-.-.

Ginny enjoyed leaving everyone in suspense. She strokes her hair with a brush several times then pulled it back into a pony tail. Downstairs, the door bell ran and Ron rushed to the door while bumping into a plant in the hallway, Ron's high-pitched screaming voice reached her ears, "MALFOY! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Frankly, Weasley, my presence here is none of your business."

"You are certainly NOT welcomed here." Ron started then was interrupted by a voice coming down the stairs.

"He's here for me."

"You?" Ron asked, apparently to stun to speak or think clearly.

"Yes Ron, you heard me." Ginny gave a smile for Draco just to see Ron flush bright red.

"Ginny, is there something you would like to explain?"

* * *

**A/N:** THIS IS MUCH LONGER! WooT! (winks at fairyoftheclouds) Please now, **REVIEW** and **REVIEW!**


End file.
